Lubang Linimasa
by garekinclong
Summary: Dari SD sampai lulus SMA, yang Eijun pikirkan selalu berkaitan dengan Kazuya. [ MiyuSawa #TanuQBirthdayProject ]


" _Bang, Bang. Mau beli tahu bulat 6 buah. Bumbunya barbekyu, ya. Kalau dibolehin, tambah bonus dua, dong."_

 _Eijun Subroto, si kecil berumur 10 tahun, menyodorkan uang lima ribuan dengan rupa senang. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksabaran untuk melahap tahu bulat secara bulat-bulat meski besarnya hampir setelapak tangan Eijun._

 _Si penjual berkacamata mengelap peluh dengan handuk oranye yang melingkar di perpotongan leher. Kemudian mulai meliukkan tubuh demi melayani pelanggan cilik._

" _Tambahan bonusnya buat siapa?" si penjual berkacamata—atau Kazuya Mukri—meracik bumbu barbekyu berbekal tangan dan toples. Kocokannya sangat cepat sampai urat-urat di tangannya terlihat._

" _Hehehe. Buat Abang Kazuya!"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Lubang Linimasa ]**

 **Diamond no Ace** kepemilikan **Terajima Yuuji**. Dikarang **garekinclong** hanya demi asupan, tidak komersiil.

 **Prompt** : 1) Ia hanya dapat mengamati lelaki berkacamata itu dari kejauhan, menjalankan hari-hari dengan monoton. Apakah dirinya bisa mengubahnya...?

dan

2) Tahu bulat

Indo!AU. OOC. Fast pace. Typo. Etc.

 **#TanuQBirthdayProject**

 **Miyu** ki Kazuya / **Sawa** mura Eijun

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dahulu, Eijun Subroto selalu menyisihkan uang lima ribu hanya demi tahu bulat yang dijual di dekat gang rumahnya.

Berawal dari diajak teman sekelas saat masih menduduki bangku 3 SD, Eijun jadi rutin jajan tahu bulat yang dijajakan abang berkacamata. Kebanyakan ia selalu coba-coba varian lain, tetapi rasa barbekyu tetap menjadi favorit di lidah.

Di samping kesukaannya terhadap tahu bulat, Eijun pun menyukai penjualnya.

Maksudnya—Eijun tidak pernah benci meskipun si Abang penjual yang diketahui namanya Kazuya Mukri itu selalu menggodanya. Dulu memang mental Eijun masih lemah, jadi sekali disulut biasanya amarahnya gampang meledak. Tetapi si Abang penjualnya selalu menenangkan Eijun dengan usapan di ubun-ubun.

Rasa nyaman yang timbul membuat Eijun luluh. Tawa si penjual juga, walaupun terdengar menjengkelkan, tetapi enak didengar. Telinga Eijun sampai pernah terngiang-ngiang tawa tampan dari si penjual tahu bulat. Pernah pula Eijun dilempar penghapus kapur oleh guru saking asyiknya mengingat tawa orang itu.

Itu dulu, kala Eijun masih SD.

Beranjak SMP, Eijun sudah mulai melupakan tradisi wajib pulang sekolahnya; membeli tahu bulat. Menuju jenjang peralihan dari anak-anak menjadi remaja membuat dirinya berubah. Baik itu manajemen waktu maupun selera.

Tetapi rasa kagumnya pada si penjual tahu tidak berubah.

Eijun tetap berusaha untuk mampir tiap hari Minggu, hari tenang yang bebas tanpa ada tugas.

Di saat itulah Eijun baru menyadari bahwa... hawa di sekitar Kazuya tetap menyenangkan dan hangat.

Kazuya Mukri tidak pernah berubah bahkan sampai Eijun memasuki jenjang SMA.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Halo, Bang!"

Eijun menyapa dari kejauhan, mendekati Kazuya yang sibuk menggoreng tahu bulat. Berhubung setelah UAS ia libur panjang, sekarang Eijun berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di luar... sekaligus ingin melepas rindu bersama Kazuya.

"Oh, Eijun!" Kazuya meniriskan tahu-tahu yang sudah mengembang menggunakan jaring. Usai meletakkan tahu tersebut di loyang aluminium, Kazuya membersihkan tangannya dengan disinfektan.

"Kok sekarang kamu tambah tinggi, ya?" tutur Kazuya, pangling melihat perubahan Eijun.

"Coba tebak sekarang aku kelas berapa?" Eijun tak membalas pujian Kazuya, meski pertanyaannya ini dilontarkan dengan sangat antusias. Kazuya menyentuh dagu sebagai kebiasaan berpikir, sampai-sampai dirinya lupa mematikan kompor yang masih menyala.

"Tiga SMP?"

"Satu SMA, Bang!" Eijun Subroto meringis. Benar kalau mereka sudah mengenal dari lama, tapi kalau si penjual tahu bulat ini lupa perbedaan umur mereka berdua, rasanya pedih di batin. (Apalagi Eijun yang sampai sekarang masih memikirkan Kazuya dan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu.)

"Oh. Oooh, sudah satu SMA? Gila, kayaknya baru kemarin kamu lulus SD, deh? Aku masih ingat kamu beli 10 tahu bulat tapi setengahnya diberikan kepadaku," Kazuya tergelak, mengingat masa lalu yang ia rasa baru sebentar padahal sudah lama terjadi.

 _Kayaknya baru kemarin kamu lulus SD_.

Meski Eijun tak merasakannya melalui indera pengecap, tetap saja terasa pahit.

Dibandingkan Eijun yang terus mendapat pendidikan dan pengalaman baru, Kazuya terus bekerja melayani pelanggan tahu bulat walau yang berbeda hanyalah rupa dari para pembeli. Dibandingkan Eijun yang terus tumbuh berkembang dari seonggok upil menjadi remaja umumnya, Kazuya masih dalam proporsi tubuh yang sama.

Yang berbeda hanyalah Eijun.

 _Tidak adil_. Eijun meremat celana, tanpa alasan khusus hatinya teriris secara perlahan. Ia tahu ia berada dalam masa yang sama dengan Kazuya, tetapi mengapa perbedaan seperti ini membuat sulit menerima kenyataan?

Eijun menahan gejolak menyakitkan dengan memesan tahu, "A—Aku, aku pesan tahu—"

"Tahu bulat lima ribu rasa barbekyu. Tunggu saja, oke?"

Setitik air mata menetes begitu saja di sudut mata kiri Eijun.

Tidak, bukan maksud Eijun untuk mendramatisir hal sepele. Eijun tahu betul kalau ia salah seorang pelanggan tetap Kazuya. Bukan hal yang spesial kalau Kazuya hapal apa yang akan dibeli Eijun.

Beruntunglah Kazuya tak melihat air mata yang jatuh _freestyle_ tadi, sehingga Eijun mampu mengusapnya dalam sekejap dan berpura-pura tegar kembali. _Setidaknya rasa rindunya sudah terobati dengan membeli tahu bulat hari ini_.

"Bang,"

"Ya?"

"Bang..."

"Kenapa? Habis ditolak, ya? Kasian dari dulu sampai sekarang jomblo mulu wkwk."

"IH ABANGG."

Tawa tampan itu terdengar lagi—tapi, suaranya kian memberat. Eijun sampai terkejut mampu menemukan perbedaan antara Kazuya lampau dan Kazuya sekarang.

Kazuya mendadak memerintah padahal tahu bulatnya belum siap dibungkus, "Eijun. Aaa."

Eijun bingung, "Aaa apanya?"

Dan ujung jari telunjuk Kazuya yang dilapisi bumbu bersentuhan dengan lidah Eijun secara sengaja. Kedua bahu Eijun mengendik secara refleks, bahkan mulutnya spontan mengatup usai jari Kazuya keluar dari rongga mulut Eijun.

"Itu rasa barbekyu yang baru, bagaimana?"

Di saat itulah Eijun baru menyadari bahwa perhatiannya terhadap Kazuya bukan karena rindu belaka.

Tetapi karena hati Eijun sudah dilabuhkan pada Kazuya, sejak lama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Karena kesadarannya itu, Eijun tidak pernah menyetorkan uangnya di lapak tahu bulat Kazuya lagi.

Tiap kali Eijun rindu, ia hanya akan mengintip dari kejauhan. Jantungnya saja sudah berdebar tak karuan dalam radius sepuluh meter, apalagi berdekatan seperti biasanya?

Bahkan tetangga-tetangganya saja sampai menegur, 'Kamu dicari penjual tahu bulat, Eijun.'

Tetapi Eijun masih malu-malu kucing sekadar menyapa atau—menitip salam pada tetangganya.

Sampai Eijun mendekati UN SMA, ia masih belum bisa berkontak fisik dengan Kazuya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Bang Kazuya tidak pernah pindah lapak, ya..."

Gumaman Eijun mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari teman satu kelompok, berhubung sekarang sedang jam diskusi kelompok untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari guru.

"Bang Kazuya siapa? Kakak kelas?" Haruichi Kuntoro memiringkan kepala, bertanya sekaligus memikirkan jawaban soal dari guru.

"Paling-paling khayalan," Satoru Feri menimpali sambil membolak-balik lembar buku paket. Entah mana yang harus ia baca untuk menemukan jawaban.

"Kalian pernah beli tahu bulatnya Bang Kazuya?"

Teman satu kelompok Eijun—hanya Haruichi dan Satoru—sama-sama larut dalam keheranan. Eijun baru ingat kalau rumah mereka berdua di Timur, sementara rumahnya sendiri di Selatan. Yang pasti, Eijun salah tanya orang. Karena Kazuya hanya menjual tahu bulat di komplek perumahan Eijun.

"Nggh, nggak. Jadi Bang Kazuya itu penjual tahu bulat dan..." Eijun pura-pura menggaruk tengkuk, padahal yang gatal punggungnya, "...aku ada konflik begitu. Konflik sepihak, sih."

"Subroto, ingat, kamu kedapatan nomor satu. Sudah cari jawabannya?" Satoru cuek bebek, tidak mau mendengar keluh kesah Eijun.

"Jawabannya aku menyukai dia. Tapi aku masih pasti malu-maluin kalau ketemu dia jadi..." Eijun mendadak miskomunikasi, seakan Satoru tadi bertanya perihal konflik sepihak barusan.

"Dasar selera rendahan," Satoru geram, melampiaskan kegemasannya dengan menghina tanpa filter. Eijun yang mendengarnya terpancing emosi, sampai menggebrak meja kelas hingga telapak tangan memerah.

"FERI, DIA BUKAN PENJUAL TAHU BULAT BIASA!"

"E-Eijun, jangan gebrak meja sembarangan. Tulisanku jadi meloncat jauh!" Haruichi setengah berteriak, meratapi tulisan di buku catatan yang berakhir dengan gambar garis panjang.

"Dia... akhir-akhir ini kalau kulihat... tetap menjual tahu bulat seperti biasanya, tapi—" Eijun mengepalkan tangannya erat, "...dia selalu begitu. Berdiri di suatu titik, berjualan, melayani pelanggan, mendapat uang, lalu pergi untuk membeli bahan. Aku ingin dia tak menjadi penjual tahu bulat lagi..."

"Kalau itu sumber kehidupannya, mau bagaimana lagi...?" timpal Haruichi, sembari menghapus garis panjang tadi menggunakan tipp-ex.

Mendengar timpalan Haruichi membuahkan motivasi tersendiri bagi Eijun. Dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan, Eijun melantangkan tujuannya,

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal mengubah sumber kehidupannya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bang, beli tahu bulat dua puluh. Rasa barbekyu."

Suara menggemaskan yang sudah lama Kazuya tak pernah dengar mendadak membuyarkan konsentrasi saat mengaduk minyak goreng. Kazuya Mukri menoleh ke belakang, dimana suara itu berasal.

Eijun berpakaian formal; tubuh dibalut kemeja dan jas hitam, kaki dilapisi celana keki semata kaki, dan sepatu hitam mengkilap. Di dada bagian kanan tertempel bunga simbolik tanda perpisahan sekolah.

Uang sepuluh ribu terjulur dengan gemetar.

"Kayaknya baru kemarin kamu bilang kelas satu SMA... sekarang sudah lulus?"

"Y-Ya."

"Wow. Aku benar-benar merasa tua, sekarang. Padahal umurku baru 27 tahun, haha."

 _27 kurangi 18 sama dengan 9. Oke, jarak umur 9 tahun bukan masalah._ Eijun memantapkan hati.

"Sebentar, ya. Minyaknya belum panas," Kazuya duduk di pinggiran sedel sepeda, "ngobrol-ngobrol dulu, kek. Sudah lama nggak beli tahu bulat, pantas saja sebelum ini rasanya ada yang kura—"

"Bang, berhentilah berjualan tahu bulat di sini."

"—ng... Hah?"

Suara peletikan minyak menginterupsi kekosongan suara di antara mereka berdua. Kazuya masih mangap, ekspresi rupanya benar-benar bingung. Kacamatanya saja sampai merosot ke ujung hidung.

"A-Aku," Eijun tidak siap menyatakan perasaan. Selama UN ia terus menyatukan rumus dengan khayalannya bersama Kazuya; yang syukur-syukurnya ia masih bisa mendapat nilai di atas rata-rata dalam kondisi seperti itu, "aku tidak ingin kau pangling denganku setiap kita bertemu..."

"Maksudmu kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi agar aku tidak pangling?"

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Eijun teriak dramatis, "Po-Pokoknya berhenti berjualan! Ada tempat yang lebih layak untukm-mu."

"Dimana, memangnya?" Kazuya garuk kuping. Sumpah, Eijun mau mengusir atau mau bagaimana?

"Kau bisa berjualan tahu bulat di rumahku—s-sementara aku akan mengambil kuliah jurusan Manajemen dan Bisnis. Jadi di masa depan nanti, kalau aku sudah lulus, kita bisa mengembangkan usahamu—"

Telapak tangan dihadapkan tepat di depan wajah Eijun, hingga Eijun menyadari jika ia disuruh berhenti bicara, "Tunggu, tunggu. Eijun, apa maksudmu aku harus berpindah lapak di rumahmu, begitu?" Kazuya menangkap maksud lain dari ucapan bertele-tele Eijun.

Wajah Eijun sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan warna bumbu barbekyu. Sama-sama merah cerah dan manis. Ia mengangguk sampai poni yang awalnya tersibak ke samping, tergerak menutupi dahi.

"Jadi ini ajakan serumah?"

Bahkan sebelum Eijun mengiyakan pertanyaan itu, kedua bahunya ditangkup erat sampai hidungnya menabrak dada Kazuya. Eijun dipeluk tanpa aba-aba.

"B-B-B-BANG—"

"Aku masih ingat kali pertama kau meminta dua bonus tahu bulat yang sebenarnya ingin kauberikan padaku. Dari kecil kau sudah sangat memperhatikanku, dasar bocah sok perhatian," Kazuya menggesekkan dagunya di puncak kepala Eijun, mengekspresikan rasa senang yang selama ini tertahankan, "aku mana bisa menolak ajakan pelanggan tetapku?"

"BANG SESAK BANG—"

Sampai minyak goreng itu memercikkan cairan panas, keduanya masih berpelukan setelah memutuskan untuk bersama.

 _Setidaknya, itu yang akan Eijun Subroto lakukan demi mengubah hidup Kazuya Mukri yang bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai pedagang tahu bulat skala kecil._

* * *

 **a/n** : karena ada sesuanu jadi Mbak Lala aka Anemoon Kaorumi memberikan hadiah spesial padaku berupa dua prompt yang (kata Mbak Lala) berkesinambungan!

Aku ketawa pait dulu.

Buset la ini kayaknya OOC parah dan ga nyambung sama tema Brand New Day orz. Sama promptnya juga. Siapa sih yang ngasih prompt Tahu Bulat doang? :'( Jadi cuma kepikiran tahu bulat tauk orz. / kelaperan pas ngetik

Anw kan ini buat selebrasi ulang tahun Miyuki tapi entah kenapa sisi Eijun lebih banyak haghaghag. Happy Belated Birthday, Tanuki! Semoga menjadi Catcher yang halal dan dimudahkan kehidupannya setelah lulus SMA! /YHA

Terima kasih kepada pemberi prompt dan partisipasi dalam merayakan ulang tahun si Kapten tercinta ini! Mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan baik OOC keterlaluan sampai mengubah marga karakter untuk sementara.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
